Masks
by HoldingoutforaHero96
Summary: Victor can't stay alone for long either, his soulmate will be a surprise for everyone including herself. Will it work? Even though it seems like the universe made a mistake bringing these two together. Is she really who everything thinks? What does she hide behind her mask?
1. prolog

I've had this idea in my head for some time now.

I hope you'll like it.

This prolog is really to get in it. the next chapter will be better ;)

* * *

**Prolog **

_The winds is howling outside. It's raining again. Chloe closes the window and grabs some schoolwork. She's a med student so no partying for her. She doesn't mind. One day she'll save lives and earn a lot of money. Let her roommates party all night long. One day they'll wish they didn't and she was waiting for that day. Then she'll show them. How smart, awesome and beautiful she is. She walks to the kitchen and puts her books on the table. Dishes first. She looks at all the dirty dishes. She really needs new roommates.__She washes plate after plate and another glass, spoon, knife etcetera. She's finally done and grabs her schoolbook and falls down on the couch. The bells rings. 'Ughh..serious!?' Chloe lays her book on the couch and runs down the stairs. She opens the door. There's a tall guy standing with black long hair pulled back in a ponytail. His grey eyes looking at me. 'Hi, I'm looking for Isis.' He says. Isn't every guy… 'Is she home?' He asks hopeful. 'No, she's out like every weekend.' 'Can you tell me where?' 'Yeah sure, are you familiar around here?' 'uhm…no.' He smiles. He's really handsome. Of course he is like Isis would ever talk to ugly guys. I have a few choices. First help her or help myself. Easy. I'll show him where she is and especially who. Then maybe for the first time a guy would want me. 'I'll just show you where she is.' She gives him my most sexy smile. 'I just need to change.' Looking down at my sweatpants. she lets him in and change in to black pants and a tight t-shirt. 'Ready.' She smiles. 'Great, let's go.' He stands up from the couch. We walk down. She locks up and we walk to the street with all the cafes. 'Which one is it?' Victor asks. 'I'm looking for café Felix. It's the café her sorority likes to hang out.' 'She's in a sorority?' He asks. 'yeah, the one that throws the best parties.' she smiles again. 'Okay.' He's clearly not interested yet…But he will be. 'Here it is.' She stops at a busy café. He walks to the entrance. She grabs his hand. He looks at me with a weird look. 'Just so we don't lose each other.' she smiles. He just shrugs and let me walk him in. Chloe sees her right away. She looks perfect. Her blond hair hangs lose, her blue eyes sparkle. She's wearing a black legging and a white tank top. __She has a glass of wine in a hand. Just like I expected she's dancing with two guys. 'Over there.' She points. He looks excited. 'The girl with the two guys?' He asks disappointed. 'Yeah, she's really popular.' She says. Isis looks up and sees me. She waves. I point at the guy. She looks at me like she doesn't understand. She says something to the boys and kisses them both on the cheek. 'Heee Chloe.' She gives me a hug. I can hear she had a few drinks too many. 'Hi Isis.' She pushes her away. 'This is…' 'Victor.' He says. 'Hi.' She gives him a hug. 'Nice to meet you. You finally found a boyfriend?' She turns to Chloe. 'No, he came for you.' She turns back to Victor. 'Am I supposed to know you?' 'No, but I have something to tell you. Why don't we go back to your place so we can talk?' He asks. 'I don't take boys to my place so soon.' 'Well, remember John.' Chloe cuts in. 'O you're right.' 'And Sam and Eric…' 'Okay, you made your point, but Victor I'm not going to take you home tonight. Sorry.' 'You'll really want to hear this.' 'Of course I do, but what I really want right now is a new drink and since I have no money I'm going back to those two guys.' She points at the guys she was just dancing with. They're looking this way, jealous. 'So nice to meet you, but I'm gonna go.' She walks away to the guys. She whispers something in the right guys ear and then kisses his ear. They walk away to the bar. Chloe looks Victor. 'I'm sorry.' 'It's okay. Tomorrow's a new day. Thank you.' He smiles at me. 'I think I'll find my way back. I'll come by again tomorrow.' 'You're still coming by? You want a girl like that?' 'No, but sometimes it's just part of your destiny. Not everything in live is a choice.' He walks out of the café and leaves Chloe all alone. How could he not have worked and what did he mean…._

* * *

I hope you liked it.

Please let me know what you thought! :D


	2. Chapter 1

Heee everbody!

Here's a new chapter

Hope all of you like it!

please tell me what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Everybody wears a mask. Especially me. It's dangerous letting it come off. To show who you truly are. Masks are there in all different forms. From grey till a rainbow. Big or small. I'm scared of not getting it of one day, but I'm even more scared of showing people who I truly am.

_Isis point of view_

My alarm goes off it's 12 o'clock. I promised myself this time I'll do more on a Saturday then lay in bed all day. I stretch out and sit straight up. I don't feel tired, but I do have a headache. I step out of bed and pull my hair together in a ponytail. I look for my running outfit. And find my shoes. I tie them up and walk to the living room. 'Hey.' I say to Abigail aka my best friend. 'Hi, did you have fun last night?' 'Defiantly, but there are some holes in my memory.' 'You remember you kissed that guy? What was his name again?' 'Jack and yeah I do he kept biting my lip. It was horrible.' Chloe walks in. 'Hi Chloe, what was up with that guy last night?' I ask her remembering it vaguely. 'He was looking for you. He had something to tell you. I don't know, but he said he would come by today.' Chloe says and walks to her room. 'I'm going to study.' 'I'm so glad I don't want to be a surgeon.' Abigail says. She's studies psychology. 'I don't know. It sounds pretty cool, but I would be too scared I would kill someone.' 'You know you're smart. You just pretend not to be. But I get the being scared part. I'm sure you'll make a great teacher.' 'Thanks. I'm going out for a run. See you in a bit.' I give her a hug. When I reach the door the bell rings. I open the door. The guy from last night stands in the door way. 'Hi, I'm sorry about last night.' I start. 'I had a few drinks too many.' I smile. 'I noticed, do you have time to talk now?' He asks. 'Yeah, sure. Can we go outside?' 'Sure, don't you want to change?' 'No, I look great in these clothes.' I give him a sexy look and then laugh. He gives me a little smile. 'How about we sit down in the park nearby?' I ask. 'Okay.' We walk together. He doesn't say a thing. I do see him watching me even though he's trying to hide it. 'What?' I ask when I see him watching again.

'Nothing.' He looks away. We reach the park I lay down in the grass and feel around me with my hands. I smile and sit up. Victor is still standing. 'Come sit down.' I smile. He does. 'So what do you want to tell me?' 'You're way better sober than drunk.' 'A lot of people wouldn't agree on you on that front.' 'A lot of guys probably.' 'For sure, and a lot of my friends too.' 'That must be horrible.'

'I get it. I'm just more fun like that. But what did you came to tell me.' He looks at me his eyes. Like he's trying to see all the way through to me. 'Or was that just an excuse? Are you just like every other guy?' 'I'm your soulmate.' I take it in for a sec. 'You're kidding me right? You just think I'm the perfect girl. You don't mean like for real right?' He doesn't say anything. 'Right?' I ask again. Nothing again. 'You know nothing is an answer to right.' 'Then why do you ask?' He smiles. I roll my eyes and lay down again. 'Serious!?' I sigh. He lays down next to me. 'Sorry, I'm not what you expected. But neither are you.' His hand grabs mine. 'Maybe we do fit together we just don't realize it yet.' 'You don't understand.' I say. 'I've given up on my soulmate a long time ago.' 'Why?' I sit up 'Because my mom raised me and my brother all alone. Her soulmate was a criminal. She tried to make it work which is why she had us, but it just didn't. Which is just one of a few reasons I don't want this. I'm loving my life the way it is. Why change?' He sits up too 'Because change can be for the better? It's not like I'm a criminal.' 'I didn't mean to say you're a criminal. You're probably not, but the point is that I just don't know. I love my life the way it is.' 'All the partying? That's what you want to do with your life. I get more disappointed by the minute. How could destiny bind me to someone like you!' 'You don't know me.' 'Well, for today I've seen enough of you.' 'Here's my number.' He hands me a note. 'We'll have dinner tomorrow to talk.' Before I can answer he walks away angry.

* * *

don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 2

Hi eyeryone!

here's the next chapter!

Hope you'll like it!

Please leave a review!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I always loved the fact that my best friend is a savant two. Today is the first day I hate it. It means I have to tell her… hey I just found my soulmate and sent him away while she can't wait to find him isn't really the best way. I wish I was excited. It's just that I can't be. Not right now.

I'm exhausted. I went for a 7k run after what happened in the park. I open the door and let myself fall down on the couch. 'tough run?' Chloe walks through the living room to the kitchen. 'Yeah. How's the studying going?' 'Fine, what happened to that guy?' 'O that was nothing.' 'Okay.' She walks with her juice in her hand back to her room. She has a big smile on her face. I head in the shower and put on my underwear. The bell rings. 'Chloe, can you get it?' I shout. 'I'm really busy.' 'Fine.' I grab a t-shirt and head to the door. 'Victor?' I ask. 'What are you doing here?' 'You know you're making me crazy! I always wanted to find my soul mate and then you don't want me. You're making me feel crazy. While I always am so calm and can keep everything inside.' 'Chill, I'll change and we'll go somewhere to really talk.' I say 'Relax.' I rub his arm. He sighs. 'I'm fine.' 'Good, come in.' I say nicely. I walk in and try to pull the shirt down. 'I'll be right back.' I say with a red head. I grab cute white shorts and a light pink blouse. I look in the mirror. I grab a silver statement necklace. And I walk back into the living room. 'I just need my sho-..Chloe?' I ask surprised 'Hi.' She smiles. 'I thought you were busy studying.' I say irritated. 'Just wanted to see who it was.' She says with her most charming smile. 'Okay.' I sigh. I turn to Victor who is looking at my legs. 'I'll just grab my shoes and purse then I'm ready.' I smile. 'Great.' He smiles back. I bend to grab my light grey boots from under the table. Chloe walks back to her room. 'Nice, to see you again Victor.' 'You too.' He answers. I grab my purse of the bench and with my other hand I grab his hand. 'Let's go.' I walk to the door. 'You changed your mind.' He says surprised. 'No.' I say directly. I let go of his hand and open the door. He smiles. I start walking really fast. 'You can run, but you can't hide.' He smiles as he catches up. 'I'm not running and you'd never find me if I hide.' I say confident. 'Want to make that a bet?'He asks. I bite my lip. I'm not one to back out. 'Sure, what do you want?' I ask 'To go out with you tonight. I mean out drinking and dancing and you can't do anything with any other guys not even talking.' He thinks a second. 'or looking.' He decides. 'Okay, if I win you'll leave me alone for a whole week.' He takes a second to think. 'Deal.' We shake hands.

'97….98…99…100!' He removes his hands from his eyes. We're on a play ground. I left my shoes behind the slide. I climbed in a tree. He's looking around him. Behind the slide. He moves further away from me. 'I'll find you!' He has 15 minutes if he doesn't find me by then I win if he does he wins. He moves even further away. He starts looking behind trees. 7 minutes. He looks at his clock. He's beginning to get desperate. He asks kids who are at the playground. Luckily they know the game and they know it's not fair to tell where I am. 10 minutes. He starts to run back looking behind every tree. Not in it. He doesn't think I would. I'm so different then I seem. I like to think I'm strong. Everything goes black for a second. I was having a firm grip on the branch so I still sit in the tree. I see these things they look like stars. I shake my head so they go away. Everything fades away again. I fall. 'Ahhh.' I'm hanging on to the branch. Victor sprints my way. He smiles. 'Found you.' The stars are back and I fall down. He catches me. 'Are you okay?' He puts me down. 'Yeah, fine.' I lie. I shake it all away. 'You know what I changed my mind.' He says mysteriously. 'About what?' I ask. 'My prize.' 'You'll have to win another bet.' I smile. 'I will, but first we'll go out. What time should I be at your place?' He asks. 'Why don't I come to you? I'm a curious person.' I smile. 'Sure, I'll text you the address. I'd better prepare my place. Will you come for dinner?' 'Depends can you cook?' He laughs. 'I can, not as good as my little brother but I can cook.' 'Good.' I say. 'See you tonight.' He kisses me on the cheek and walks away. 'See you tonight.' I whisper.

* * *

Thanks for reading let me know what you thought!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'Abbi, can we talk for a sec?' I stand in the door opening of her room. 'Sure, come in.' She's sitting on her bed reading a book. I sit down next to her on the bed. 'He's here.' 'Who's here?' 'My soulmate.' 'What!?'She shouts. 'That's amazing!' She smiles. I start smiling too. 'Thank you, I'm so sorry you haven't found yours yet.' 'It's okay.' I rub her arm. 'One day I'll find him.' Abigail says dreamy. 'Maybe, I can help you look.' She smiles. 'Thanks' She gives me a hug. 'I really need you tonight by the way.' I say 'Tonight? Going out?' She asks. 'Yeah, with Victor. He won the bet, because I fell out of a tree.' I say like it's the most logical thing in the world. 'Okay….' She doesn't ask. 'what did he win?' She says curious. 'Us going out like we were last night, but I can't even look at another guy.' She laughs. 'Good luck with that.' 'Hey, I'm not that bad.' I try to defend myself. 'With alcohol? Right? Luckily you can't see yourself, but you always drink too many.' Abigail says. 'Then help me with that tonight. At a certain point just make me switch to water or something. You'll think of something. You're creative.' I say. 'I'll do my best.' She smiles sweet. 'Thanks.' I smile. 'Am I really that horrible?' I ask a bit scared. 'You really don't want to know.' We laugh.

I'm busy turning my closet upside down. You just can't wear the same thing for dinner and going out. I think I'll just bring a second outfit. I dig to the piles of clothes and finally choose. I always want to wauw guys and I think with these clothes I can. I smile in the mirror one last time. 'Abbs, I'm gonna go. See you tonight!' Abigail opens her door. 'Wow, you look great and sexy without showing too much like..' She stops her sentence 'Usual?' I finish and laugh. 'Who knows maybe this will be my first real relationship since him.' 'Ullgh, that guy. I really hope so. See you tonight.' I give her a kiss on her cheek. Grab my purse and walk out the door.

The sun is still shining, but it's colder. I look at the address on my phone and start walking. It takes me about 30 minutes to get there. I lift up my dress when I step up the stairs. I stand in front of the door. I don't doubt a second and ring the bell. It seems like a really nice place from the outside. I look down at my black maxi dress. It has an open back and the top has lace over it. I'm wearing my purple heels and an matching purse. When I move you can hear my long silver earrings jingle. My hair hangs lose in waves. I'm checking in the window if my hair is still in model when Victor opens the door.

'Hallo.' He smiles. 'Hi.' I give him a kiss on the cheek and walk in.

It's a really nice place. It's only very clear a guy lives here by himself. Barely color or accessories.

'Nice place.' I compliment him.

He walks to the kitchen. 'Thanks, Dinner will be a few more minutes. Can a get you anything?'

'A glass of water?' I ask.

'Don't trust yourself around alcohol tonight?' He laughs.

'No, I'm just trying to be healthier.' I lie.

He raises his eyebrow while he walks back with a glass of water.

'Can't you just look on the bright side of life, of at least look for my bright side.'

'I'm a realist.' He explains.

'Clearly not a optimist.' I roll my eyes

'And you are?' He asks sarcastic.

'Yes, you just don't know me. You think you do because you always see right through people with those prying eyes. You think you know people, but please tell me what have you seen of the world? And I don't mean your pessimistic world, but the real world.' I stand up and grabs the glass from his hand.

'I've seen more than you.' He says convinced.

' How would you know what I've seen? Like I said you don't know the first thing about me.' I take a sip while walking around.

'You're a party girl. This is the only moment in your life you know you'll be on top so you make the best of it. You try to make it last as long as it can. So am I close?' He asks.

I smile. 'Not even a little. You're so predictable. This is what every stranger would see. Sometimes you have to look closer. People aren't always what they seem at first side.' I walk to the kitchen. 'So what's for dinner?' I ask changing the subject.

'You know I never would have thought that you could cook this good.' I smile. 'I would have licked my plate clean if I didn't think it would look weird on a first date.'

I see a little smile coming up around Victor's mouth. 'So any other situation you would have licked your plate clean?' He asks surprised.

'Except for in a restaurant.' I laugh.

He laughs along.

'So what's a no go for you at a first date?' I ask curious.

'Usually I try not to say anything negative about my date and at least give one compliment.'

'Oo than I'm still waiting on my compliment.'

'Give me some time to think. It's really hard.' He winks at me.

I throw my napkin at him. He laughs.

'Just kidding. You're the most beautiful, stylish, independent, fierce, stubborn girl I've ever met.'

'Now I see how you usually get a second date.' She smiles. 'So you have found a new opinion about me in just an hour where the first ten minutes you barley said three words.'

'What about me have you changed your mind?' He asks.

'I'm not sure yet. I would love to see you out en about tonight. I hope I can get you lose. So tomorrow I'll tell you if I changed my mind.' I start clearing the table.

'Can't wait to hear it. You'll see tonight.'

'What will I see?'

'Me.' He says while grabbing my hand.

'Then I'd better pay close attention.' I say while holding his.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'You really have to change?' Victor shouts up the stairs.

'Yes!' I shout back. I pull up my grey legging.

Victor walks back into the living room and sits down on the couch.

I pull a white blouse over my head. 'Is it okay if I leave my dress here. I'll pick it up tomorrow.'

'Sure, it gives you a reason to come back right.' He smiles.

I walk down the stairs. 'In that case, maybe I should leave it in the closet.'

I trip over the last step and fall flat on the ground.

He rushes to me. 'Are you okay?'

I try to stand up, but there are stars everywhere. I stumble and fall.

Victor reaches out, but I stand up on my own. 'I'm fine.' I say. 'Let's just go.'

'Okay.' He opens the door. 'After you.'

'I'll get the first round.' Victor walks over to the bar.

I look around and see dozens of guys I made out with. I look away and focus my attention on Victor. He looks over his shoulder at me. I smile at him and look for Abby. I see her come in and wave at her. She walks over and hugs me. 'Hi, You're savior is here.'

'I've been good so far.' I look back at Victor. 'But you have to keep other guys away from me.'

'Aye aye captain.' Amber says with a smile.

Victor is back with a beer and a wine. 'Hi, you must be the best friend.' He says to Abigail.

He hands me the wine and holds out his hand to her. She gives him a hug. 'I'm so glad she found you.' She says.

She lets go. 'So am I.' says Victor. 'I'll get a drink.' She walks over to the bar.

'Really?' I say. 'Remember what you first said when we talked. All I am is a swallow party girl according to you.'

'Do you really believe that?' He puts his head millimeters before mine.

'Yes.' I say stubborn.

'Really?' He asks again.

I look in his eyes. 'No.'

Then he kisses me. First I'm too surprised to do anything.

He lets go. Trying to see my reaction. He seems unsure what to do next.

So I take action and kiss him. We kiss more passionately. I hear 'Woehoee.' Next to me. I let go and look into Abigail's eyes. She leans forward and whispers in my ear. 'Please give him a chance. For real.' She kisses me on the cheek. 'Have fun tonight.' She walks away to dance.

I take a sip from my drink. A guy I made out with a week ago tries to get my attention. I take another sip. Victor seems awkward. 'I'm sorry there's just a lot of guys I made out with before. We can leave.' I say to him. He looks around him then drinks the rest of his cup. 'Yes, I'd rather leave.'

'Good, I'll just say goodbye to Abby. One sec.'

I walk through the crowd. I see Abby standing by the bar talking to a guy from one of her classes.

I almost reach her when I feel someone grab my arm. 'Hi beautiful.' I recognize his voice immediately. He usually doesn't come here. It's one of the reasons I like it here. I turn around. 'Let go, Carter.' He just smiles at me. I can see the sparkle in his blue eyes. He loves this. 'You used to love it when I held you tight.' 'You got that right 'Used to' But I used to love a lot a things and some you just can't stand after a while. I'm not the insecure freshmen anymore. I haven't been for a long time.'

I pull my arm lose and walk further toward Abigail. She sees the shocked expression on my face. 'What's going on? Is something wrong with Victor?' I shake my head. 'He's here.' 'Then let's get you out of here. Come on I'll walk you.' She loops her arm through mine and looks for Victor. All I can do is look at the floor. I can't see him again. It brings back so many memories. Things I've wanted to forget for a long time. We finally reach Victor. He can see somethings changed and looks at me confused. 'Let's just go.' I tell him. I give Abigail a tight hug. 'Thank you, Love you Abby.' She lets go and smiles at me. 'Just try to forget it.' I give her a sad smile and grab Victors hand as I lead him out of the café. I look back one last time and immediately feel sorry I did, because there is Carter staring at me with a smile like he owns the world. And suddenly I feel like I'm back in time. Back in the time when he owned me….

'What's going with you? What happened?' Victor asks concerned.

'Nothing.' I keep walking. 'Wil you please walk me home?'

'Nothing? You think I believe that. Everything was fine then you walk over to Abigail and when you come back your eyes have changed. They sparkled before you left and when you came back they…I'm not sure what to make of it. Sad? Angry? So please tell me what happened.'

I start to walk faster and don't answer.

He keeps up with me and grabs my hand. 'Please?'

'I don't want to tell you.'

'Is it that bad?'

'Can you just stop.' I say angry. 'I don't want to talk about it. I want to go home.'

He looks at me trying to decide if he can get it out of me.

'I feel like a witness.' I smile sad.

'Fine, I'll stop for today. But I will find out.'

We walk the rest of the way in silence. When we're at the door he gives me a hug.

'I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Sure. I'll come pick up my dress after my run.' And kiss him on the cheek.

I get ready for bed really quick.

I just want to sleep and forget about tonight.

I check my phone one last time before I go to sleep.

I have one new text message: I want you. X Carter.

How did he get my number?


End file.
